poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series
Join Thomas the Tank Engine, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends as they travel outside The Island of Sodor and Equestria together and sometimes on their own series, meeting new and old friends, fighting bitter enemies and saving the world at the same time. This is a list of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures films. The series is usually created by Stuington, Hiatt Grey and Transformersprimefan with different Adventure teams. List of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures now available *How Twilight Sparkle, Skarloey, and the Toys Saved Christmas *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's adventures of Transformers *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers Revenge of the Fallen *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers Dark of the Moon *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle go Home on the Range Movies To Be Made by Stuingtion *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Battleship *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Doogal *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle find Atlantis The Lost Empire *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Rescuers *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit Jurassic Park *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit The Lost World: Jurassic Park *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit Jurassic Park III *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle vs. The Mummy *Thomas, Twilight, and The Mummy Returns *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure with Indiana Jones Raiders of the Lost Ark *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Indiana Jones and The Last Crusade *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure with Spy Kids *Thomas, Twilight, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy's Big Picture show *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure with Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Robots *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Open Season *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Charlotte's Web (1973) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle show How to Train Your Dragon (Co-directed by Hiatt Grey) *Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and the Gift of the Night Fury *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle show How to Train Your Dragon 2 (Co-directed by Hiatt Grey) *Thomas, Twilight, James and the Giant Peach *Thomas and Twilight search for Arthur's Missing Pal *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Avatar (Co-directed by Hiatt Grey) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle join The Avengers (Co-directed by Hiatt Grey) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Chitty Chitty Bang Bang *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Littlest Pet Shop: Blythe's Big Adventure *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Littlest Pet Shop: Gailbreak! *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Littlest Pet Shop: Sue Syndrome *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Ride The Polar Express *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Karate Kid *Thomas, Twilight, Catdog and the Great Parent Mystery *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Codename Kids Next Door: Operation Z.E.R.O. *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Avengers: Age of Ultron (Co-directed by Hiatt Grey) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe The Movie (Co-directed by Hiatt Grey) *The Skarloey Engines and The CMC find out How The Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Wizard of Oz (Co-directed by Hiatt Grey) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures in Saving Private Ryan *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Maze Runner *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Bolt *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Happy Feet *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle join The Guardians of the Galaxy *Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle join Inspector Gadget *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle join Inspector Gadget 2 *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet ET *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of VeggieTales: Jonah Sing-Along songs and more! *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle join The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie *Thomas the Tank Engine's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Crystal Empire *Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Drake and Josh Go Hollywood *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle get Flushed Away *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Hey Arnold!: The Movie *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet The Little Engine That Could (1991) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle join The Kindergarten Cop *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle vs. the Monster House *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Fairy OddParents: Channel Chasers *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Veggietales: The Star of Christmas *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Veggietales: An Easter Carol *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Fly with Flyboys *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The LEGO Movie *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Little Engine that Could (2011) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit Jurassic World *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of My Life As a Teenage Robot: A Robot For All Seasons *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Meet Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster: Goes to Mars *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet The Lone Ranger *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Terminator *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Terminator II: Judgment Day *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Terminator III: Rise of the Machines *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Commando *Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines! *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Chicken Little *Thomas and Twilight fight in Pearl Harbor *Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion *Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius - My Big Fat Spy Wedding *Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius - Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Win, Lose, or Kaboom *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Attack of the Twonkies *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Terminator: Salvation *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Terminator: Genysis *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Bug Bunny's 1001 Rabbit Tales *Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly *Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of Grimace Island *Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Visitors from Outer Space *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle get Brave *Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Great Race *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit Barney's Imagination Island *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp *Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Birthday World *Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Have Time, Will Travel *Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend 'o McDonaldland Loch *Thomas and Twilight vs. Predator *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure with Sharkboy and Lavagirl *Thomas and Twilight's Adventures of Muppets From Space *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Journey to Muppet Treasure Island *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Muppets Wizard of Oz *Thomas' Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Rugrats Movie * To Be Made by Hiatt Grey *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Super 8 (remake) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sailor Moon R: The Movie *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sailor Moon S: The Movie *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie *Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Family Guy: Death Has a Shadow *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pacific Rim *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle go to Treasure Planet *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Teacher's Pet *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of G.I. Joe: Retaliation *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle go Inside Out *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Toy Story *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Toy Story 2 *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Toy Story 3 *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of A Boy Named Charlie Brown *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - Destination: Imagination *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of 10,000 BC *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Alien *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Aliens *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls Movie *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet The Last Witch Hunter *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Bionicle: Mask of Light *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Free Birds *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle vs. Godzilla *Thomas and Twilight discover The Mask *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Journey to the Center of the Earth *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Journey 2: The Mysterious Island *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of King Kong *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet WALL-E (prequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's World of Color) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle join The Goonies *Thomas, Twilight, and Kiki's Delivery Service *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Discover Laputa: Castle in the Sky *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Good Burger *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Jungle Book (2016) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle go to Planet 51 *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Catwoman *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle get Home Alone *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle get Home Alone 2 *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle get Home Alone 3 *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Family Guy: Road to Germany *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Free Birds *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Strange Magic *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Spider-Man *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Spider-Man 2 *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Spider-Man 3 *Thomas, Twilight, and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe *Thomas, Twilight, and Paulie *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Fantastic Four (2015 film) * To be made by Transformersprimefan *''Thomas' Adventures in Transformers: Prime'' *''Thomas' Wild West Movie'' *''Starscream Strikes Back'' *''The Return of the Changeling Queen'' TV Series Made by skullzproductions *''Thomas and his Friends Meet the Gargoyles'' Made by Hiatt Grey *Brian Griffin's Adventures of Tugs *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Cubix Spin-off Series To Be Made by skullzproductions *''Thomas' Sing Along Songs Adventures'' To Be Made by Stuingtion *''The Cutie Mark Crusaders and The Skarloey Engines in Cyberchase'' *''Mako's Sing Along songs'' *''The Cutie Mark Crusaders Adventures of 3-2-1, Penguins!'' *Stuingtion's Engines, Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School *Stuingtion's Engines' Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Stuingtion's Engines' Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Stuingtion's Engines' Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Stuingtion's Engines' Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Stuingtion's Engines' Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Stuingtion's Engines' Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Stuingtion's Engines' Adventures of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens *Stuingtion's Engines' Adventures with The Goonies *The CMC meet Olive the Other Reindeer *The CMC's Adventures of The Little Bear Movie *The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Franklin and the Green Knight Made by Hiatt Grey *The CMC's Adventures of Camp Pikachu *The Cutie Mark Crusaders enter The Puzzle Place *The Cutie Mark Crusaders say The Future is Wild *The Cutie Mark Crusaders explore The Blue Planet *The Cutie Mark Crusaders' Adventures of Clifford's Puppy Days *The Cutie Mark Crusaders meet The Frog Prince *Hiatt Grey's Engines' Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School 'Clips used from films/shows' *''Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' *''Thomas and Friends: Hero of the Rails'' *''Thomas and Friends: Misty Island Rescue'' *''Thomas and Friends: Day of the Diesels'' *''Thomas and Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery'' *''Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway'' *''Thomas and Friends: Tale of the Brave'' * Thomas and Friends: The Adventure Begins * Thomas and Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure *''Thomas and Friends (CGI Series)'' #Thomas and the Billboard # Steady Eddie # Rosie's Funfair Special # Mountain Marvel # Henry Gets It Wrong # Heave Ho, Thomas # Toby's Special Surprise # Excellent Emily # The Party Surprise # Saved You! # Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon # James Works It Out # Tram Trouble # Don't Go Back # Gordon Takes a Shortcut # The Man in the Hills # Thomas Puts the Brakes On # Percy and the Bandstand # Push Me, Pull You # Best Friends # Creaky Cranky #The Lion of Sodor #Tickled Pink #Double Trouble #Slippy Sodor #The Early Bird #Play Time #Thomas and the Pigs #Time for a Story #Percy's Parcel #Toby's New Whistle #A Blooming Mess #Thomas and the Runaway Kite #Steamy Sodor #Splish Splash Splosh #The Biggest Present of All #Snow Tracks #Heny's Good Deeds #Buzzy Bees #Hiro Helps out #Thomas' Tall Friend #James in the Dark #Pingy Pongy Pick Up #Charlie and Eddie #Toby and the Whispering Woods #Henry's Health and Safety #Diesel's Special Delivery #Pop Goes Thomas #Victor Says Yes #Thomas in Charge #Being Percy #Merry Winter Wish #Thomas and the Snowman Party #Thomas' Crazy Day #Jumping Jobi Wood #Thomas and Scruff #O the Indignity #Jitters and Japes #Merry Misty Island #Henry's Magic Box #Gordon and Ferdinand #Toby and Bash #Emily and Dash #Percy's New Friends #Edward the Hero #James to the Rescue #Happy Hiro #Up, Up and Away #Henry's Happy Coal #Let it Snow #Surprise, Surprise #Spencer the Grand #Stop that Bus! #Stuck on You #Big Belle #Kevin the Steamie #Wonky Whistle #Percy the Snowman #Tree Trouble #Fiery Flynn #Race to the Rescue #Ol' Wheezy Wobbles #Express Coming Through #Percy and the Monster of Brendam #Ho Ho Snowman #Flash Bang Wallop! #Thomas and the Rubbish Train #Thomas Toots the Crows #Bust My Buffers! #Percy and the Calliope #Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor #Salty's Surprise #Sodor Surprise Day #Emily's Winter Party Special #Muddy Matters #Whiff's Wish #Welcome Stafford #Don't Bother Victor! #Happy Birthday, Sir! #The Christmas Tree Express #Kevin's Cranky Friend #Scruff's Makeover #Wayward Winston #Gordon Runs Dry #Calm Down Caitlin #Steamie Stafford #Henry's Hero #Luke's New Friend #The Switch #Not Now, Charlie! #The Lost Puff #The Thomas Way #The Phantom Express #Percy's Lucky Day #Bill or Ben? #Too Many Fire Engines #No Snow for Thomas #Santa's Little Engine #The Missing Christmas Decorations #The Frozen Turntable #Away from the Sea #Gone Fishing #The Afternoon Tea Express #The Smelly Kipper #No More Mr. Nice Engine #Thomas' Shortcut #Old Reliable Edward #Not So Slow Coaches #Flatbeds of Fear #Disappearing Diesels #Signals Crossed #Toad's Adventure #Duck in the Water #Duck and the Slip Coaches #Thomas the Quarry Engine #Thomas and the Emergency Cable #Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger #Marion and the Pipe #Missing Gator #No Steam Without Coal #Spencer's VIP #Toad's Bright Idea #Long Lost Friend #Last Train for Christmas # Duncan the Humbug # The Perfect Gift # Emily Saves the World # Timothy and the Rainbow Truck # Marion and the Dinosaurs # Samson at Your Service # Samson Sent for Scrap # Millie and the Volcano #Who's Geoffrey? #The Truth About Toby #Lost Property #Henry Spots Trouble #Toad and the Whale #Wild Water Rescue #Very Important Sheep #Salty All at Sea #Den & Dart #Helping Hiro #Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (double-length episode Christmas special) #Snow Place Like Home #A Cranky Christmas #The Beast of Sodor #Two Wheels Good #Reds vs. Blues #The Best Engines Ever! #The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead #Philip to the Rescue #Slow Stephen # *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks'' *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games'' *''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic (TV Series)'' #Friendship is Magic (The Mare in the Moon) Part 1 #Friendship is Magic (The Elements of Harmony) Part 2 #The Ticket Master #Applebuck Season #Griffon the Brush-Off #Boast Busters #Dragonshy #Look Before You Sleep #Bridle Gossip #Swarm of the Century #Winter Wrap Up #Call of the Cutie #Fall Weather Friends #Suited for Success #Feeling Pinkie Keen #Sonic Rainboom #Stare Master #The Show Stoppers #A Dog and Pony Show #Green isn't you Color #Over a Barrel #A Bird in the Hoof #The Cuite Mark Chronicles #Owl's Well That Ends Well #Party for One #The Best Night Ever #The Return of Harmony Part 1 #The Return of Harmony Part 2 #Lesson Zero #Luna Eclipsed #Sisterhooves Social #The Cutie Pox #May the Best Pet Win #The Myterious Mare Do Well #Sweet and Elite #Secret of my Excess #Hearth's Warming Eve #Family Appreciation Day #Baby Cakes #The Last Roundup #The Super Speedy Cider Squeezzy 6000 #Read it and Weep #Hearts and Hooves Day #A Freind in Deed #Putting Your Hoof Down #It's About Time #Dragon Quest #Hurricane Fluttershy #Ponyville Confidential #MMMystery on the Friendship Express #A Canterlot Wedding Part 1 #A Canterlot Wedding Part 2 #The Crystal Empire Part 1 #The Crystal Empire Part 2 #Too Many Pinkie Pies #One Bad Apple #Magic Duel #Sleepless in Ponyville #Wonderbolts Academy #Apple Family Reunion #Spike at your Service #Keep Calm and Flutter On #Just for Sidekicks #Games Ponies Play #Magical Mystery Cure #Princess Twilight Sparkle Part 1 #Princess Twilight Sparkle Part 2 #Castle-Mania #Daring Don't #Flight to the Finish #Power Ponies #Bats! #Rarity Takes Manehattan #Pinkie Apple Pie #Rainbow Falls #Three's a Crowd #Pinkie Pride #Simple Ways #Filli Vanilli #Twilight Time #It's Ain't Easy Being Breezies #Somepony to Watch Over Me #Maud Pie #For Whom the Sweetie Bells Toils #Leap of Faith #Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3 #Trade Ya #Inspiration Manifestation #Equestria Games #Twilight's Kingdom Part 1 #Twilight's Kingdom Part 2 #The Cutie Map Part 1 # The Cutie Map Part 2 # Castle Sweet Castle # Bloom and Gloom #Tanks for the Memories #Appleoosa's Most Wanted #Make New Friends But Keep Discord #The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone #Slice of Life #Princess Spike #Party Pooped #Amending Fences #Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? #Canterlot Boutique #Rarity Investigates! #Made in Manehattan #Brotherhooves Social #Crusaders of the Lost Mark #The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows #Hearthbreakers #Scare Master #What About Discord? #The Hooffields & the McColts #The Mane Attraction #The Cutie Re-Mark Part 1 #The Cutie Re-Mark Part 2 *''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Fan Made Episode - Double Rainboom'' Trivia * Also See *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team *Elements of Harmony *Main Team convoy for Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki Category:Spin-off films Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series